some Questions that need answers
by zachi2
Summary: i posted some questions that only you people can answer, plz tell me yr answers to some if theres questions and i will rewrite this and post all anwsers on them. enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Here are some questions that I would like you to answer so plz, don't harass me

What if:

Sauske wasn't emo?

Choji had food allergies?

Hinata kissed naruto?

Neji got his butt kicked by Hinata?

Tenten had low depth-perception?

Akamaru was a girl?

Lee had a good taste in clothing?

Sia had a friend?

Timari had an electric fan?

Konkuro had a doll instead of a puppet?

Garra had a peanut on his back?

Juryia wasn't a perv?

I dropped a nuke on the akaskies HQ?

Orochimaru was a cow?

Kisame was a gold fish?

Sakura killed Sauske and naruto?

Asuma proposed to Kurini?

Kurini said NO to Asuma?

Kabuto couldn't heal him self?

Gia acted smart?

Ino actually ate food?

Kiba got another dog?

Shikamaru wasn't lazy

Shizune wasn't spasing out all the time

Itachi loved his brother?

Tsunade could win at gambling

Naruto used his sexy jutsu and went into the wrong locker room?


	2. Chapter 2

AND NOW WHAT YOU HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR

AND NOW WHAT YOU HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR

THE RESULTS TO THE NARUTO QUESTIONS

IF YOU FORGOT OR IF YOU'RE NEW HERE ARE WHAT THE QUESTIONS ARE

Here are some questions that I would like you to answer so plz, don't harass me

What if:

Sasuke wasn't emo?

Choji had food allergies?

Hinata kissed Naruto?

Neji got his butt kicked by Hinata?

Tenten had low depth-perception?

Akamaru was a girl?

Lee had a good taste in clothing?

Sia had a friend?

Timari had an electric fan?

Konkuro had a doll instead of a puppet?

Garra had a peanut on his back?

Juryia wasn't a perv?

I dropped a nuke on the Akaskies HQ?

Orochimaru was a cow?

Kisame was a gold fish?

Sakura killed Sasuke and Naruto?

Asuma proposed to Kurini?

Kurini said NO to Asuma?

Kabuto couldn't heal him self?

Gia acted smart?

Ino actually ate food?

Kiba got another dog?

Shikamaru wasn't lazy

Shizune wasn't spasing out all the time

Itachi loved his brother?

Tsunade could win at gambling

Naruto used his sexy jutsu and went into the wrong (men's) locker room?

HERE ARE THE RESULTS AND I'M STILL ACCEPTING ANSWERS

Sasuke wasn't emo: I'd throw a party  
Choji had food allergies: he'd be dead right?  
Hinata kissed naruto: Her life would be complete  
Neji got his but kicked by Hinata: he would surly die of shock  
Tenten had a low depth-perception: i would laugh  
Akamaru was a girl: she would have some dogfriends all over her  
Lee had a good taste in clothing: Sakura would be proud  
Sai had a friend: I'm his friend!!  
Temari had an electric fan: Shikamaru wouldn't have beat her  
Kankuro had a doll instead of a puppet: Temari would harass him to no end  
Garra had a peanut on his back: I'd eat it  
Jiryah wasn't a perv: Tsunade might date him  
You dropped a nuke on the Akatskis HQ: Hidan would survive  
Orochi was a cow: He can't molest children (michael jackson inpersonator)  
Kisame was a goldfish: No one could say he was a shark anymore  
Sakura killed sasuke and naruto: i'd be surprized  
Asuma proposed to Kurinai: saw this coming  
Kurinai said No to asuma: left for kakashi i'm guessing  
Kabuto couldn't heal himself: he'd be dead  
Guy acted smart: he wouldn't be smart  
Ino ate food: she'd be normal  
Kiba got another dog: what happened to Akamaru??  
Skika wasn't lazy: he wouldn't be the shika i no and luv  
Shizune wasn't spazzing out: she'd be less stressed  
Itatchi loved his bro: ever hear of yaoi? Lots of Yaoi on this pairing. jeez  
Tsunade wins at gambling: didn't she win once all ready??  
Naruto..sexy jutsu..wrong locker room: he'd get slapped

(reveiw from fr3nchgir1i3)

Sauske wasn't emo? He'd become Sakura's boyfriend and never go to Orochimaru's (aka: The Gay Overlord)

Choji had food allergies? He'd be thinner

Hinata kissed naruto? Naruto would fall in love with her.

Neji got his butt kicked by Hinata? He would go spiraling into depression at how weak he had become!!

Tenten had low depth-perception? She would go to counciling every Wednesday...

Akamaru was a girl? Kiba may have a cruuuuuuush...!

Lee had a good taste in clothing? He would be the most popular Naruto character!!

Sia had a friend? HUH? He would smile naturally.

Temari had an electric fan? People would laugh at her. Even I would. :D

Konkuro had a doll instead of a puppet? He'd have little girls chasing him around asking him to share it.

Garra had a peanut on his back? He would have peanut butter attacks. _Peanut Butter Coffin!_

Juryia wasn't a perv? Kakashi would be bored.

I dropped a nuke on the akaskies HQ? They would be mad and hunt you down. Sorry.

Orochimaru was a cow? NO COMMENT!

Kisame was a gold fish? I don't think Itachi would hang with him anymore.

Sakura killed Sauske and naruto? Wow...I never would have guessed she'd crack like that.

Asuma proposed to Kurini? Oh, happy days in Kohnoha!! Kurinai would absolutely accept!

Kurini said NO to Asuma? Asuma wouls commit suiside. shakes head woefully

Kabuto couldn't heal him self? He'd be dead.

Gia acted smart? Lee would be different...

Ino actually ate food? She'd be fat since she has a bad metabolism.

Kiba got another dog? Akamaru would snipe the other dog and secretly bury it somewhere.

Shikamaru wasn't lazy? Temari would be a bit more attracted.

Shizune wasn't spasing out all the time? She spaces out?

Itachi loved his brother? Itachi took Sasuke with him to the Akatsuki.

Tsunade could win at gambling? She's own Kohnoha.

Naruto used his sexy jutsu and went into the wrong locker room? I'm not going to answer this one...

(my friend zhade)

if sasuke dont be emo, naruto will never grew up and become stronger, just be an average ninja back then...

then he cant used those food pill medication to become strong in combat...

all naruhina fans will have a party to celebrate hinata braveness!!

Hinata rocks!! who said gurl cant kick man's btt!!

then tenten scroll is not as larger as now then...

akamaru, the dog, become gurl?? so kiba is a gurlish dog ninja then..P

so he dont have problems flirting with gurls

he will not drawing, he will writing then P

so when fighting she must closer to the electric sources, or she just have chidori jutsu as electrical supply P

then he not using poison stuff as secret weapon, he use poisonous spiceflour then...

what a big peanut gaara have P

naruto will become hokage in no time!!

deidara will love you, art is a bang!!

oro??a cow?then kabuto is a goat P

then he just have little chakra

i dont watch naruto any more after that!!

shikamaru still can beat asuma on ogi game P

still shikamaru has the win P

no more mr genius in healing, it just gurl can do those...

he can beat kakashi all the time!!

choji will love her...

he become a veteriner ninja then

he become one of konoha advisors

the pig will grow fatter

he love his brother rite (manga chapter 400)

she become the most richest in Hokage history...Konoha will become more phosperous...become Vegas Village then P

a lot of blood will wasted on the soil...  
(from yahoo chinease symbol heart love)

if sasuke wasn't emo then they wouldn't have the best and worst part of the story line

if choji had food allergies then he wouldn't be able to use his clans pills because he wouldn't be fat enough

if hinata kissed naruto then sasuke would kill her because he has claimed him already

if hinata beat neji then she wouldn't have self esteam issues

if tenten had low depth perseption then she wouldn't be able to fight

that'd just be weird, or then akamaru and his owner would be lovers

scary, just plain scary and he'd actually be able to get a girlfriend

who's she?

Temari, she woundn't be able to use her wind attacks because her fan wouldn't work

he wouldn't be able to use it cause he's a puppet not doll master

he'd be master of peanuts

no more ichaicha books kakashi will be out of his mind and won't have anything more to do than torture little kids

big bom. luv it. no more itachi sweet sasuke's then free to spend more time making out with naruto

sweet now we can kill and eat him yum!

ha ha ha now we can just let him die in a little girl's home that's all pink, inside and out

i'll kill her, and then bring her back and kill her again

everybody will run for the hills cause that's just scary

everyone will run away even farther to escape asuma's wrath, then asuma will kill herself

yes! make it happen make it happen every one will rejoice by singing church songs

who's that?

really the world's going to die because she'll be so fat that it causes us to collide with the sun

everybody run cause of akamaru's wrath and akamaru kills the other dog

everybody run cause we got a mastermind on the loose and he'd probably be better than sasuke and naruto

tsunade would gamble more

oh no there would be incest, and gore and then itachi would be killed by a jealous naruto

she'd be the richest person alive

the guys would be blown out of their mind and would all fall in love with him on the spot then be killed by a jealous sasuke

i love the questions

(from darkfire-lady of darkness

He'd be "Pretty, oh so pretty, Pretty, and witty and GAY!  
He'd cry. lots.  
Naruto would explode.  
He'd go hippy and "down w/ the man!"  
she'd kil neji. I'd laugh.  
he'd date pakkukun.  
Kohnah would die.  
Sasuke is his "friend" in bed.  
She'd kick .  
He'd be really gay. more than normal.  
Peanuts are fun...  
Itachi would laugh and kiss kisame.

he'd moo... and kiss kabuto... with his cow tounge.  
he'd try to escape from sea world.  
Who knew sh had it in her. (I'd kill sakura)  
Kurini slaps him. hard. (she hates smokers)  
He'd become emo and kill himself.  
He'd walk around in a GIANT bubble.  
He'd wear glasses (that clash w/ the spandex)  
She'd be REALLY fat.  
Apocolips.  
Again apocolips. and I'd cry.  
She wouldn't feel the need for excessive paper shreading.  
Sasuke would have a boyfreind  
She'd die happy  
Akward.

(from Gothic Anime Lover)

More and more will be added when I get the chance


	3. this time, i awnser

NOW FOR MORE "WHAT IF'S

ONLY THIS TIME, YOU COME UP WITH THE QUESTIONS AND ILL AWNSER THEM FOR YOU


End file.
